First Night
by ReisFriend
Summary: It's Akeno's first night in Issei's home. Rated M for lemon.


**First night**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And it's a real shame that High School DxD anime is over. I really hope that they make a second season. Don't you agree?

Issei's POW

My name is Hyodou Issei, I'm a devil and a slave of Rias Gremory. But it's not as bad as it sounds. She is kind and soft on her servants and she adores and spoils me sometimes. Which is more then a hentai like me deserves.

I became a devil after Yuuma-chan, or Reynalle killed me after our first date. I had a leaflet in my pocket which I got from Rias's familiar in human form before my date with Yuuma began. When I was about to die, I wished that I could die in the bosom of a beautiful girl and Rias appeared through a magic circle. She resurrected me as her Pawn. I learned later that I consumed all eight pawn pieces because I have a rare Sacred Gear called Boosted Gear, which can kill a God when fully mastered.

Before all this happened, I was just an average student in Kuou Academy, which used to be an all-girl school before it turned into a co-ed. Girls outnumbered boys, which suited well for a lusty teenager like me who wants to build a harem. But that goal was always impossible because the girls would probably go to war against hentais like me if they could.

I have two friends. They are Matsuda and Motohama. Motohama has an ability to measure the girls three sizes which I would have loved to have. We were always sneaking a peek at girls locker room, particularly the girls Kendo Club, which had the most athletic and well-endowed girls in school, but we were caught most of the time and received their divine punishment for trying to see their sacred naked bodies.

But when I became a devil and was almost killed by another fallen angel called Donnasiege, Rias saved me again. And when I woke up, I was naked and Rias was sleeping next to me naked as well. My first time seeing a naked girl with my very eyes. She bathed me in magic to heal me by embracing me in the nude.

And after that, she introduced me to her other servants at Occult Research Club, which is actually a front for them. Her servants are also student's in the same Academy I attend to and they are the most known people in the said school.

Himejima Akeno, the embodiment of Yamato Nadeshiko and the second place school idol.

Toujou Koneko, school mascot adored by both boys and girls.

Kiba Yuuto, the school prince whom the girls adored.

Not only did I learn that they are devils, I also learned that Rias is a pure-blooded devil from a noble devil family and I was in world of hurt after that.

Not only was I the weakest, I was also the lowest ranking piece, despite the fact that I had a rare Gear and consumed eight pieces.

Kiba is a knight, so his specialty is speed and he is an expert swordsman. He creeps me out most of the time by treating me like his best friend and get's awfully friendly. Sometimes I wonder which way he swings.

Koneko is a rook, so she has incredible strength and superior defensive abilities. She is quite apathetic, but she does get angry with me when I do or imagine anything perverted and she punishes me in a very painful way. And she also likes to scold me for being weak.

Akeno is a queen and specializes in magic attacks and has all traits of a rook, knight, bishop and pawn. She is very gentle and friendly when not in combat, but when she is fighting, she becomes a super sadist. She is a terrifying opponent and I thank Maou-sama that she isn't hostile towards my ecchiness like Koneko-chan.

Then there is my beloved Asia Argento. She used to be a sister in the church and was regarded as a holy maiden thanks to her Sacred Gear Twilight Healing, which can almost instantly heal humans, angels, fallen angels and devils alike. She was cast out when she healed a devil who afterwards killed a priest who was hunting the said devil. She came to Japan, since she was serving Reynalle after that incident and I bumped into her and showed her around.

But when she was killed by Reynalle for her Sacred Gear when I was going to save her with the help of Kiba and Koneko-chan, I had to defeat her and afterwards, she tried to deceive me into saving her with her Yuuma appearance, but I asked Rias to terminate her, which she gladly did. Rias resurrected Asia as her bishop and gave her Sacred Gear back. Now we had an ally who can heal everyone instantly.

And not only that, she fell in love with me because I am her first real friend and showed her kindness what no one else had. She even lives under the same roof as I and she wakes me up when I'm oversleeping and makes me breakfast and sometimes comes to sleep with me. Having a blond bishoujo doing things like that to me is a real dream come true.

I want to do a lot of ecchi things with her, but I can't because it's my mission to protect her. Matsuda and Motohama are very jealous because I'm so close to the beauties of the school. Asia, Koneko, Akeno and Rias. They even spread evil rumors about me because they are so jealous. So I gave them a little payback by sending them to Mil-tan, one of my weird customers and they complained about it quite a lot. But it was worth it.

We even had to fight against another devil, who was indeed formidable. Raiser Phoenix who can heal from any damage and has a full set of 15 pieces and they are all bishoujos. A harem I want to have one day. But he was going to marry Rias and that was out of the question for me. But we lost the game because she forfeited the game to save my life. But the engagement was called of after I defeated him at the party. Rias even gave me her first kiss as a reward. And I have seen her naked body many times and touched her. The best feelings ever.

She moved in with us. So now I'm living with a crimson haired bishoujo and a blond bishoujo. Rias sleeps naked and uses me a hugging pillow most of the time, which makes Asia jealous and get's in on the action too. Kuuuuuuuu, two bishoujos fighting like that over me. We even went to the bath together and both of their naked bodies rubbing against me is the best, despite the fact that I almost died from bloodloss.

Of course, most girls who see me with their onee-sama, earns me disdainful glares, but they didn't even like me to begin with, so I'm okay with it.

And after the meeting between the leaders of the three factions, it was revealed that Akeno's father is a fallen angel and she refused to use her powers of light which she inherited from him. But after I convinced her, she started to use it and finally came into terms with her emotions about the matter. She fell in love with me and moved in. And it's her first night in my home.

It is truly incredible for someone like me. The two top idols of the school living under the same roof as me and even the famous transfer student Asia. Three bishoujos living in the same house as me and they say they love me. I never thought even in my wildest dreams that something like this could happen to me.

They compete which one is better in certain things and are always trying to get the upper hand over the other because of me. This situation is something that made my two friends extremely jealous and made me very thankful for being alive to experience a too-good-to-be-true anime like situation like this.

Even this morning, Akeno-san surprised me by suddenly entering the shower while I was using it. She rubbed her boobs against my back and said that she would wash my back with her boobs. My morale almost flew out the window with that statement, but Asia and Rias came in and stopped her from gaining the upper hand.

And now I'm lying on my bed getting ready to sleep. I can't help but think that Asia, Akeno and Rias are just behind the walls of my room. I wonder if I wake up alone in the morning, or has one of them managed to sneak next to me while I'm asleep.

As I'm about to close my eyes, a bright red light illuminates my room and from the magic circle emerges...

"Ara ara Issei-kun, did I wake you?" Akeno asked in her beautiful voice.

I notice that she is wearing her shrine maiden outfit what she wears in battle. Kuaaah, she always looks so damn sexy in those clothes.

"No, I was awake." I reply, wondering what she will do now.

"Good, because I can't have you sleepy right now." She giggled came to stand next to my bed.

She flicked her hand and my room was covered with magic seals.

"Nobody can hear what's happening in here and no one can teleport in here either." She stated and undid her kimono top. She wasn't wearing a bra! Her breasts were clearly on display.

"Fufu. Issei-kun really likes breasts." She said and pulled my shorts down.

"Ara, you're already hard. You must really like me." She stripped her skirt, revealing that she didn't have panties either! She was completely naked in front of me.

She crawled on the bed and took my manhood in her hand and gently stroked it. I gasp in pleasure when she ever so gently strokes me.

She giggles at my reaction. "I'm just getting started Issei-kun."

She suddenly stops using her hand and draws her tongue from the root to the top and takes it in her mouth.

"Kyyaahhh!" I scream in pleasure when her warm wet mouth goes up and down on my rod. How is she so good at this?

She blows me for sometime, I don't know how long, but it was over too fast. I blew my load in her mouth.

I look at her and she seems satisfied. "You're salty, but tasty Issei-kun." She states with giggle and a smile. Uaaaah, she just swallowed my essence and enjoyed it!

She then laid down on her back opposite of me. I sit up and she says: "Come here Issei-kun, suck on my breasts. I know you want to." She says that seductively while pressing them together.

She is just too erotic. I take my shirt off and lay down on her. I bring my mouth to her right nipple and started to lick it first before taking it in my mouth.

She gasps in pleasure and places her hands on my head and presses my face harder against her chest. She moans loudly and constantly when I suck her nipple and fondle her other breast.

I have always dreamed about this, so I have every detail of my foreplay planned out. I suddenly switch to her other nipple and enjoy her silky skin against my tongue. She moans even louder.

When I stop, she looks up to see what I'm going to do and I place a few kissed on her flat belly, which makes her giggle. When I reach my target, her womanhood, she says: "Issei-kun, that's..."

I don't give her time to finish and I start to lick her lips. I hear a thump, as she threw her head back on the bed in pleasure.

She squeezes my head with her soft thighs as I lick her most sacred spot. I even insert my tongue inside her. Which makes her scream so loud that everyone would have woken up if she hadn't placed the seals.

"Issei, I'm goin..." AAAHHHH!

She screams when she comes on my face. Her females juices are so fucking tasty. I never believed that I would get to taste Akeno-san. I crawl away from between her legs next to her.

She pants like mad and her face is flushed red. She appears to be enjoying the afterglow what she gave to me not long ago.

When she is somewhat recovered, she says: "I never thought that this would feel so incredible."

She turns her face towards me and pulls me in a kiss. Bukiaahh, my semen was in her mouth! But I don't care when she invades my mouth with her tongue and I kiss her back. She adds more force into the kiss as if she's trying to devour me, but pulls back soon and a thread of saliva hangs from our mouths.

"Issei-kun, are you ready to take my virginity?" She asks lustfully.

"I have been ready forever!" I answer eagerly. She just giggles.

"Then, I'll be on top." She says and flips herself on top of me. She is standing on her knees and takes my manhood in her hand again and positions it in her entrance.

She carefully lowers herself, taking my penis in her. I moan from the incredibly wet warmness that envelopes me. Akeno hisses from pain at first, but soon she starts to enjoy being filled.

Once she has taken me inside her completely, she doesn't move at first. She is getting used to the feeling and I enjoy the feeling of her tight pussy around my dick. After a while, she starts to move her hips back and forth, which makes both of us moan from pleasure that can't be described. I reach out with my hands and take a hold of her soft ass to help her moving.

The skinship feels unbelievable. Her smooth skin rubbing against mine and her soft flesh massages my rod and my hands are holding her ass.

She increases the speed and soon she is moaning even louder then before and so do I.

I don't know how long she rode me, but soon I came inside her and she came too and our screams of pleasure filled the room. We pass out and she collapses on top of me.

As I wake up, I feel a soft weight on top of me. Akeno was sleeping with a content smile on her beautiful face and her impressive boobs are squashing against my chest. My penis is still inside her.

I have finally graduated from being a virgin. And it was Akeno-san who took it away. This is the most beautiful gift a girl like her can give to someone like me.

She stirs awake and looks at me in the eyes.

"Morning Issei. How are you feeling?" She asks in her gentle voice.

"I have never felt better." I answer.

"Fufu. I also feel really good. I never imagined my first time would be so wonderful. Can we do this again?" She asks seductively.

"Of course we can! You were amazing Akeno-san!" I answer, happy to hear that she wants to do this again.

She giggles. "I just hope the others won't fins out about this." Akeno says.

But as if by fate, the door opens, revealing Rias and Asia looking at us. Asia looks displeased and ready to cry and Rias looks like she is about to murder someone.

"Good morning Buchou. Is it time for school yet?" Akeno asks calmly in a teasing manner.

"AKENO." Rias says firmly and slowly.

"Issei-san..." Asia says.

"This is just..." I begin but my voice dies in my throat.

Rias grits her teeth really hard and lunges at Akeno who leaps out of the way.

A catfight between bishoujos began so early in the morning.

Authors Note: just a quick one-shot I wrote in an hour. Hopefully it's not too bad.


End file.
